


Desperate Measures - Harry Verse

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry, Epistolary, Homosexuality, Hope, Letters, Longing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mention of sex, Pictures, Pining, Slash, dinner interruptions, low self-esteem Draco, mention of dirty pictures, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Harry wants Draco (badly) and has it on good authority the feeling is mutual. Being the Gryffindor he is, Harry decides to dive right in and go for it--using a particularly direct tactic.A different version of the other ficDesperate Measuresfound in the same series.





	Desperate Measures - Harry Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts).

Dear Malfoy,

Enclosed is for your eyes only. You can go ahead and share if you really want, and I know that Slytherin brain of yours is just begging for it, but I would hope you might want me all to yourself enough to keep private things private-

Or at least I hope you want me. These pictures I'm sending are to prove that if you do it wouldn't be a waste of your time.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

To say that your letter caught me rather by surprise would be a colossal understatement. But even with your explanation, I am at a loss as to why you thought to send me such intimate photographs.

You haven't hit your head, have you? Tragic Quidditch accident?

In case you have, the photos have been returned with this letter to your possession. Despite my name on the address, I can't help but feel as though they weren't meant for me.

Sincerely yours,  
Draco Malfoy

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I assure you I am completely sober, without brain damage, I am not enchanted, and I am totally aware without strain that I have sent you several photos that you were meant to enjoy.

I'll take it that the first batch wasn't to your taste and have sent you more, this time with my motives for writing you on clear display. Very clear. The sun was out and shadows were limited so I got a good patch of sunlight in my yard.

Harry

*****

Sweet Salazar--

Are you trying to kill me, Potter?!

I received your owl at the dinner table. With my _Mother_ present. She was incredibly keen to know who was writing, as she neither recognized your bird nor knew of my correspondence with anyone other than my closest friends. I managed to convince her it was an interview request before excusing myself to recover in my bedroom.

Do you know how hard it is to lie to my Mother? I've as good as sealed my death warrant as I write.

If you are in your right mind, as you claim, you must have been put up to this by one of your ginger-haired compatriots. Whatever the dare was, surely it has been satisfied by this point. Please stop harassing me.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I was and am not acting on a dare! Merlin's beard, Draco, I. Want. You. And just to prove it here is a photo of me wanking _with sound_. Handy little spell Hermione taught me, though she thinks I needed it for relaxing nature sounds.

I made sure to say your name several times in various ways. And I won't stop sending pictures until you admit you want me to come over and shag you senseless!

Harry

*****

You are a cruel, cruel man, Potter. This is a trick. Or a trap. I know it. And yet... I am powerless to do other than to admit there is nothing I want more than to have in person that with which you have tormented me again and again in photograph.

I am certain I will come to regret this but:

I want you. Painfully so.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

This is absolutely not a trick. You have no idea how excited (in multiple ways) those words make me.

As soon as my work is done for the day, I am coming to the manor. I am coming over to whisk you away to my place (so pack a bag). Once we are at my place I am going to rip off whatever you're wearing, lay you out on the couch, and then I will make you breakfast for dinner.

Six tonight! And here are some particularly nice photos I was able to get in this morning. Yes, that is strawberry jelly.

Harry

*****

Dear Potter,

I don't imagine _dinner_ will be on my mind if I am in your home, even if it promises to be an unconventional one. Truth be told, I haven't got much appetite even now. I am far too distracted with thoughts of what else you have in store for this evening to consider sustenance.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I have three more hours so here is a summary of what I have planned:

\- Sex on the couch  
\- Food  
\- Snuggling by the fire  
\- Sex on my bed  
\- Sleep  
\- Bacon in the morning

I know making it sound clinical makes it seem less "magical", but I don't want you to be too nervous... Or am I being presumptuous?

Harry

P.S. Here is me in a green jumper. And nothing else. To help persuade you in case you're indecisive.

*****

Dear Harry,

Not presumptuous, no. I am quite all right with that agenda. After all, I need to find out if your ingenuity and determination are enough to have taken all those photos on your own or if there's a witch or wizard out there I need to hex for having seen far too much of what is, apparently (and _officially_ from here on out) for my eyes only.

Unless _that_ is too presumptuous of me.

Draco

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I did have help as far as learning _how_, but otherwise it was all me. I'm completely, irrefutably, entirely yours and yours alone--and you're mine.

Enclosed is a picture of me at work (clothed) that Ron took while I was doing paperwork. A little birdy once told me you like the way I look when I'm concentrating.

Yours,  
Harry

*****

No more pictures, Harry. I've been spoilt: only the real thing will do now.

Hurry over.

Draco


End file.
